Torn
by PsychopathicAngel2
Summary: Sequel to Fair Day. Maka and Kid are an official couple, however Soul begins to take interest in Maka. Maka still likes Soul, but she likes Kid as well. Who will she chose in the end? The choice is yours! Cover photo belongs to Hikari-15-L on Deviant Art. I do not own Soul Eater.


**Finally, here is chapter 1~!**

"Maka…" Whispered Soul as he lay above me.

Maka tried to push him away but he grabbed her hands, and brought them to his lips and kissed them softly. She felt her face heat up and she cursed herself for liking it. He brought his face close and kissed her neck softly. She then felt arms wrap around her from behind, and she found herself standing up with Kid behind her. He grabbed her breasts with his hands while Soul kissed along her jaw, causing her to moan.

"W-W-Wha?" She stuttered out breathless.

"Sh, It's okay Maka," Said Kid as he licked her ear.

"We both want this Maka," Said Soul as he moved his face close to hers.

"We love you," They both whispered.

"MAKA WAKE UP!" Shouted Soul in her ear. She jerked awake and swung her fist, hitting him in the face.

"Oops," She said.

"Why did you hit me? I was waking you up cause you overslept," Said Soul as he held his cheek. "I'll be downstairs, I made breakfast for you as well. But you better hurry if you want to eat any."

He shut her door as she looked at the clock and saw, she indeed, sleep late. She jumped up and grabbed her daily attire and ran to the bathroom. She decided to skip the shower and just put on perfume and deodorant. She then brushed her ash blond hair into pigtails, and walked towards the kitchen. She sat down and thanked Soul before eating. When she was done she put them in the sink and followed Soul out to his bike.

She got on and wrapped her hands around him, blushing when she remembered her dream. Soul either didn't notice, or decided not to comment thankfully. They headed off to school, making it to the parking lot 5 minutes before class started. They ran through the halls towards Steins class, Soul running ahead and making it on time. Just as Maka was about to turn into the classroom, Stein came rolling in and she tripped on his damn chair. She face planted in-front of the, now laughing, class.

''Oh sorry Maka, didn't know you were running late. Are you planning to get off the floor or is it really that comfortable?" Asked Stein as he extended a hand to help her up while also making the class laugh harder.

She took the hand and grumbled at him while she went to her seat, Soul laughing at her the whole time.

"Maka… CHOP!" She said hitting him on the head with a book.

"Haha, now that was funny," Said Kid from behind her. She turned and gave him a small smile with a blush on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just hurt my pride," She said sulking.

"Your so cute when your pouting," He said with a chuckle, causing her to blush more.

Class started so they both began taking notes. Soul fell asleep and Maka laughed as a scalpel got flung right above his head; causing him to jerk up. A piece of paper was flung onto her desk and she raised an eyebrow before opening it. She recognized the handwriting as Kid's and she read it.

 _'Why were you late? Everything go okay with Soul?'_

Maka smiled ebfore responding.

 _'Yeah, I overslept. I'll talk to you about that later. I don't want to get in trouble with Professor.'_

She passed it back and saw Kid nod with a smile at her and they resumed their school work. The bell rang and as everyone gathered there stuff Maka felt Kid wrap his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She blushed as she turned around and returned the hug.

"I didn't get to see you this morning, so good morning," He said with a slight blush.

"Morning," She responded.

"Awwww! Look sis! Their so cute together!" Declared Patty while Liz nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me, class is over and I have stuff to do," Said Stein.

Kid rolled his eyes at him and grabbed Maka's hand as they walked. They all walked towards the lunch room talking about random topics. As they entered, they walked towards their table where Tsubaki and Black*Star were already sitting. Tsubaki raised her eyebrow at Kid and Maka's hands but smiled as well.

"HEY ALL YOU PEASENTS! IT IS I, THE GREAT-" Started Black*Star but was cut off by Ox shocking him in the ass with Harverd.

He fell over immediately as they all laughed save for Tsubaki, who just smiled behind her hand. Maka noticed Soul wasn't there and asked Oz if he saw him.

"He said he was going to talk to the professor about something," He responded sitting next to Kim as she glared at him. She huffed and turned her back to talk to Jackie.

"What happened to Black*Star now?" Asked Soul as he approached the table. Black*Star jumped up back to life.

"SOUL! Your alive! I thought the professor dissected you!" He said.

"What did you need to talk to him about Soul?" Asked Maka as everyone ignored Black*Star.

"Nothing, now where the food at?" He asked after sitting next to Black*Star at the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school Kid asked Maka if she wanted to come over to his house. She agreed and told Soul to go home without her. He gave her an unreadable expression but he did as she said and rode off alone. She smiled as she walked with Kid, Liz, and Patty to their mansion. AS they entered, Maka took the time to look around in awe.

"Wow, it's so big and clean," She said, "And very symmetrical."

"Of course, symmetry is the ultimate beauty, besides you of course," he said with a wink.

"Thank you," She mumbled with a blush. She wasn't used to other people saying that about her, so it flustered her.

They left Liz and Patty in the living room and went up to his room to work on some homework. She looked around his room and smiled. It was so like him. His bed was in the dead center, with two book shelves on both sides of the room, each with the same number of books. He had a desk in the center up against the wall, and equal amount of pictures on each side in the same position. She giggled as she looked at the pictures of everyone.

They decided to sit on the bed and begin their homework.

 **O.O**

 **Hope you enjoyed~!**


End file.
